justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
ABC
|artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |tvfilm = |year = 1970 (2010) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Black |pictos = 31 |nowc = abc |choreo = Josh "Ace" Ventura |perf = Background Dancers Kendall Glover Angel Gibbs |from = album }}" " by (covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a boy with dark brown wavy medium-length hair. He wears a red suit with a white undershirt and a black bowtie, with grey pants and white sneakers. He also wears a black watch on his right wrist. On his chest is an emblem of the letter A. Background The routine takes place in what looks like a town square. A pair of brown brick houses were placed on the side, with each has four green windows with flowers on the bottom. Two animals in each building (a brown canid/fox with a pink shirt and red suspenders and a bear with light grey shirt with a black tie on the left, and a yellow rabbit with a blue shirt and red suspenders and grey elephant with a periwinkle dress on the right) were present, looking out at the window. In the back of the background is a path with a few trees and a lamp post. During the progress of the song, a yellow ice cream truck, driven by a light brown bear, is pulled to the center slowly. Clouds in letters A, B, and C were floating on the sky. The background dancers are girls who dressed similar to the main dancer. Their hairs are styled in curly odangos with light lime green ribbons and their chest emblems are B and C respectively. Shake Moves There are 3 Shake Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Shake Moves: Shake your hands and stand on one foot, like a penguin. Abc sm 1.png|All Shake Moves Abc sm 1.gif|All Shake Moves in-game Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: ' Gold Move 1:' Drop your arms. 'Gold Move 2: '''Raise your arms up. Abc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Abc gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Abc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Abc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The song has one of the shortest titles in the Just Dance series, along with 7 8 9, 4x4, Fun, Toy and 365. *This is the second song by the Jackson 5 in the series, after I Want You Back. It is followed by Blame It on the Boogie. However, this is the only one not to be in the main series. *The pictograms are light blue instead of orange so they won't blend in with the floor. **This is also the case with Jungle Boogie and I’ve Been Working on The Railroad. Gallery Abc jdk cover generic.png|'' '' Abc_kids_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Abc jdk1 start.png| start screen Videos Official Music Video The Jackson 5 - ABC ABC|In-Game Audio Gameplay ABC - Just Dance Kids Extraction ABC - Just Dance Kids (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:ABC es:ABC Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs by The Jackson 5 Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Angel Gibbs Category:Cameron Boyce Category:Kendall Glover Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Older Songs